Anny and Tee One Word One-shots
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: I've decided to do a series out of this. it has the same words as the last one, only it stars Anny and Tee. (Warning! These are based off of my An, Ann n Anny High School fic universe, if you have not read it and have questions, I will be happy to answer them)
1. More words

**Vocabulary**

.

Now Tee knew he shouldn't be pleased when his four-year-old son swore, but it was hard not to be proud when Andy shouted at a man who whistled when Anny bent over to pick her fallen cell phone off the sidewalk,

"HEY _**ASSHOLE**_, SHOW SOME RESPECT, THAT'S MY MOM!"

.

**Thanks**

.

The clock read 3:02 in the morning when the girls started crying again.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Tee groaned, he and Anny had just been with them less then a half hour ago. Anny sighed as she squinted at their digital alarm clock that now read 3:03.

Andy had also got up and let out a 'hm?' as he tried to identify the loud noises that had just woken him up.

Anny and Tee dragged themselves out of bed and walked towards Mia and Tia's bedroom, hearing their wails and cries all the way down the hall, only, once they arrived at the girl's bedroom, the screams and sobs had subsided into muffled humming. They both contorted their faces into ones of confusion as they quietly opened the door. When they looked inside, they both smiled and wrapped an arm around the other as they watched Andy, who was standing on a foot stool so he could look down into the cradle, as he sang his infant sisters to sleep.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skys are gray.

You'll never know dears, how much I love you…"

He paused as he looked at the sleeping sisters, cuddling together in their sleep and smiled lovingly, "You really don't, do ya?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Night, Mia. Night Tia. Sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Anny teased from the doorway. Andy quickly turned to his parents and blushed, he wasn't expecting anyone other then his snoozing sisters to be his audience. He soon found himself in his parents arms.

"Thank you, Andy." They said softly, making him beam with pride as they all glanced down at the two sleeping girls in the crib.

.

**Keys**

.

Anny knew exactly how to smooth things over whenever they got into a fight.

As soon as Tee shouted 'Fine!' and slammed the door behind him, Anny twirled his key ring on her finger and began counting down from five.

As soon as she got to one, she heard a knock on their front door. Biting back a smirk, she opened the door to see Tee, looking embarrassed, "I forgot my keys." He said with a pout.

Anny smiled deviously as she pulled out the front of her tank top and dropped them into her bra, making him blush and a smile start to grow on his face as she challenged him to,

"Come and get them."

.

**Racing**

.

She stomped through the parking lot with Mia and Tia in her arms, Tee beside her with Andy, all of them covered in random cereal pieces.

"I said I was sorry!" Tee cried, exasperated.

"This is the seventh grocery store we've been banned from because of that stunt!" Anny snapped, "If this keeps up we'll be eating take out for breakfast, lunch_ and_ dinner!"

"We were just having a race!" Tee explained.

"And plowed into the cereal aisle!" Anny exclaimed.

"Hey Mom, does it help if we won?" Andy asked, catching the rest of his family be surprise.

Anny's face shifted into a frustrated pout, "Maybe…"

.

**Nap**

.

Tee scooped up his three year old son, looking excited, "Okay, Andy, time for a nap!" he cried, eager for some alone time with Anny.

Andy looked up at him, annoyed, "But I'm not tired!" he whined.

"Buddy, please, I need some alone time with your Mom, she's been gone all week and I've missed her, can you just pretend to be taking a nap in your room?"

"Can we go out for ice cream later if I do?"

"Buddy, we can go out for ice cream every day for the rest of the week if you pretend to take a nap for me."

"Deal!" Andy said eagerly, then feigned exhaustion as his mother came in to check on them.

.

**Panties**

.

Tee stomped into the living room where his wife and three children were relaxing on the couch and watching TV, Tee glared furiously at his kids as he held up a black thong in the air.

"WHOSE ARE THESE?" he demanded.

"Don't look at me, I'm a boxer man." Andy said.

"Not mine." Mia and Tia said in unison.

"Well, I found them mixed in _your_ laundry, so if their not any of yours then…" then their eyes all widened in understanding as they turned to a red-faced Anny.

"UGH! GROSS! MOM!" Andy cried, disgusted at the thought of his mom wearing something like that.

"MOM!" Mia and Tia shrieked, embarrassed that their mom would actually wear that.

"It was _supposed_ to be a _surprise_." She grumbled.

.

**Behavior**

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kanker, I've called you in today to discuss Andy's behavior in class.

Two weeks ago, he put the class hamster down Tommy's pants for calling Sheldon stupid…"

"Pftt….!" Anny stifled a giggle.

"Last week he tied Paula's pigtails to the top of the swing set and sat on her head and used her as a swing for calling Allbert a nerd..."

"Pffffttt…!" Tee bit back a snicker.

"And yesterday he wrapped a string around Billy and Buck's wrists and wrapped it around their head and then pulled on them so they'd repeatedly punch each other in the face while telling them to 'Stop hitting themselves. Stop hitting themselves' because they called him short..."

"Pfffffftttttttt… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Anny and Tee finally lost it and started banging their fists onto the table while tears of laughter trickled down their faces.

"MR. AND MRS. KANKER, STOP LAUGHING, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"No shit!" Anny shrieked, "Our kid is _hilarious!_"

.

**Art**

.

Anny sat at the edge of her seat, this wasn't like any of the other competitions of his that she'd watched, this was the _Olympics_ for Pete's sake, this was _**huge**_. She bit her lip as she watched Tee slash and parry and block and strike, his blade constantly crashing against his opponent's.

Then he found an opening and made his move, getting him the final point he needed to win the Gold.

Anny leapt to her feet with the other Ans and Kankers and shouted, "YEAH TEE, WAY TO GO!" and clapped like there was no tomorrow.

He flung off his face guard and smiled as he wiped beads of sweat off his face, Anny saw it as if it was in slow motion, and admired the work of art that was her boyfriend.

.

**Critique**

.

Tee smiled as he and Anny walked back to the hotel, four gold medals in fencing around his neck, "So, whaddya think?" He said, puffing up his chest and making his medals more prominent on his chest, "Impressive, huh?"

Anny moved the medals so the gold discs were on his back as she pulled him into a gentle kiss, "I think you're impressive even without the medals."

.

**Headache**

.

Tee laid in bed, sweating like crazy, his head pounding like a drum, he hated getting sick.

He heard the door open and his little girls dressed in nurse outfits and Andy dressed up as a doctor.

Mia handed him a tray with water and oatmeal on it and Tia handed him a cup with medicine in it.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Andy asked his dad.

" A little better now that he knows he's in good hands." Tee replied.

.

**Blocked**

.

Seventeen year olds, Mia and Tia sat at the kitchen table, it was two in the morning, there were sketches and pieces of fabric scattered every where, their pink fingernails digging into their scalps when Anny came into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What's eating you two?" she asked, her voice tired, but concerned.

"We need to have one more design to send in to be considered for this great fashion major, but we're stuck." Mia explained.

"We've been at it for hours and are going nuts!" Tia moaned.

Anny walked over to the coffee machine and started brewing some for her daughters, "Sounds to me like you guys are more blocked then stuck." She said, "when you're blocked, you can't figure out where to start, when you're stuck, you're stranded in the middle of something."

Her daughters paused and looked at her, "Blocked?" they echoed.

"Yeah, blocked."

Mia and Tia hopped from their chairs and hug-tackled their mom, "MOM, YOU'RE BRILLANT!" they cried in unison.

"Interwoven blocks, how could we've not seen that before!" Tia exclaimed.

"Not only will it be a great pattern, but think of all the cute accessories we can make to go with it!" Mia squealed. They kissed their mother on the cheek and got straight to work.

Anny just smiled and handed her daughters two fresh mugs of coffee and kissed them on the head before heading back upstairs, "Happy to help." She said softly.

.

**Soundproof**

.

It was a Saturday night and Anny and Tee were enjoying some light reading while sitting in bed, Mia and Tia were at a sleepover at their friend Kim's house and Andy was out with Allbert, Sheldon and their new girlfriends.

Then they heard keys jingling, a door open and then slam shut, and soon the house was filled with moans, groans and the sounds of kisses.

"Andy's home." Tee said plainly.

Then they heard running and quiet chuckles as another door opened and shut.

Anny and Tee looked up from their magazines and waited for a moment.

Then the creaking started, moans and groans filled the air and Anny and Tee smirked, "That's our boy." They said in unison.

Then after a few more minutes of the unending sounds of their son's activities, they both sighed and got up to go to Mia and Tia's room to borrow their noise canceling headphones and sat back down in bed, headphones on.

"We either need to buy more of these or soundproof his room." Anny grumbled.

"What?" Tee asked.

.

Author's end notes: I wanted to do a series, it's a fun challenge and I'm almost done with chapter 9 of high school so, it's fine. Also the 'Thanks' one of this series is a comic on my deviant art as well under the title 'Sunshine'


	2. More words 2

**Poetry**

.

Sixteen-Year-Old Tee Kanker knew nothing about that shit.

All he wanted to do was to ask Anny to go to the Spring Dance with him.

But every time he tried to even get near her, she ran as fast as she could in the other direction or hid in the girl's bathroom or changing room, where he couldn't go without looking like a pervert or a stalker.

So he figured he could write her a note asking her to go with him, but knowing Anny, she wouldn't be satisfied if it was just that.

She'd need drama, she'd need romance, she'd need…

"…Poetry!" Anny said cheerfully. Tee paused and slinked back so he was behind the lockers as the Ans passed him.

"Yes, Anny, Tom Jones was a musical genius." Double-N said dryly, as if they've discussed this topic many times before and she was just going through the motions.

"Like that cat who can play piano!" An agreed.

"It's not just the music, Sockhead, it's the lyrics, their pure poetry, I tell ya!" Anny said excitedly, "Man, if a guy wrote me stuff like that, I'd be all over him."

"Music, Lyrics or Poetry?" Double-N asked.

"Poetry." Anny clarified, "But a song works too." She said with a laugh.

After the last bell had rang, Tee ran to the library and hid in the back, not wanting to wreck his reputation, as he quickly grabbed some random poetry books he found back there and skimmed through them.

Apparently poetry wasn't just 'roses are red and violets are blue'

Tee looked at the pages and murmured, "I'm _so __**screwed**_."

He tried writing something heart-felt and sincere, but it all sounded so phony as soon as it was written down on paper.

He groaned as he crumpled up the upteenth sheet of paper he stole from the library's printer

Were all women _this_ difficult to please or just the one _he_ _wanted_?

At this rate, he might as well write,

'Roses come in shades of pinks

I personally think poetry stinks

Go to the Dance with me?

-Tee'

He paused, wrote it down and looked at it, satisfied.

"That's as close to poetry as I can get."

.

**Alone**

.

Six-Year-Old Anny sat in front of her bathroom mirror, remembering what her sister had said to her when they got home.

'You might wanna work on your look, Pipsqueak, you wouldn't want to lose him to another girl.'

Anny looked at herself and wondered what she meant. She looked fine! Better then fine, she was hot stuff, here!

She scowled, her face flushed.

What did Tiffany know about boys anyway?

Oh yeah, she was the most popular girl in her school with boys calling everyday to go out with her…

Anny shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

That tall, red haired boy was different then the guys who called asking for her sister.

First of all, he was really cute, unlike all the gross sweaty guys who showed up at their doorstep asking for Tiffany.

His eyes were gorgeous and blue, but the best part about them to Anny was that they looked at her as if she was special.

As if she was pretty.

As if she was everything she always wanted to be.

He wasn't looking at Tiffany like that, like everyone else seemed to, but at Anny.

Second of all, he had come to her rescue when that guard threatened to call their parents, she was used to defending herself and her friends alone, so being rescued was… well, _nice_.

Then again, everything about that boy was nice.

He had a nice deep voice and a laugh that made her feel all tingly inside, his smile made her heart do flips in her chest. He was so tall and strong but so gentle with her, like a Prince from a fairy tale.

She finally noticed via her reflection that her cheeks were pink and she had a wide smile on her face.

She wished she knew his name.

She wished she had thought to ask while they were holding hands.

She gently placed her fingertips to her lips, remembering how she had felt his skin warm when they touched his forehead and the cute look of surprise on his face when she had pulled away.

She wondered when she'd see him again.

She wondered if she could be brave enough to kiss him on the lips next time.

She turned red and hopped off the stool she had been standing on to look into her bathroom mirror, feeling warmth surge through her chest at the thought of kissing that boy again.

Her sister was wrong.

Anny knew there was no way that boy would leave her alone.

.

**Girls**

.

Girls.

Who needed 'em?

Not Tee.

At least, that's what he used to think…

That all changed when he met that tiny girl at the Museum.

It didn't happen right away, like with Jay.

Or after she saved him, like with Larie.

It happened when she dragged him towards a lunch line, where his brothers and her friends waited.

For some reason, his hand tingled in hers.

And for some reason, he really liked it.

This tiny creature was loud, sassy, blunt, brave, had a grip like iron and was…

_Cute?_

Ugh! What was he _thinking_? Boys don't think things are _cute_! What was _wrong_ with him?

He looked down at the small girl dragging him forward, wondering what she was doing to him to make him feel…

Feel _what_?

Good?

Great?

Fantastic?

Like he was walking on air?

All those things?

All he knew was that he liked holding her hand and the feeling he got from doing that.

He liked how she would laugh at almost anything and how she would get loud when she was excited.

He liked that her hair was as pink as her cheeks were when she looked at him and smiled.

He liked how she'd snarl in frustration when things were too high for her or when she'd make fun of the ancient Egyptians.

She was cute, funny, sassy, loud and a lot of fun.

_Maybe girls aren't so bad after all._

Then she kissed his forehead.

The moment her lips touched his skin it felt as if the whole world had stopped.

As if they were the only ones there.

As if nothing else mattered.

_As if it would last forever._

Sadly, it didn't.

It was brief and they left soon afterwards so he never got to return the kiss.

He never got to tell her his name.

He was gonna find her though.

Then the whole world was gonna know that Anny was Tee Kanker's girl.

.

**Smile**

.

Anny had no idea why, but that blue tooth of his somehow made his smile all the more charming to her.

.

**Blood**

.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They were just doing their usual game of cat and mouse when Anny had tripped on her shoelaces and she skidded to a stop, scraping the skin off of her palm.

She howled in pain and inspected the damage, not knowing he was looking at it over her shoulder.

Tee had seen blood before, but seeing _her_ blood made his stomach sink.

She was hurt.

And it was his fault.

He quickly swooped down beside her and carefully held her injured hand with his, feeling awful. What kinda guy got his girl hurt?

Anny was surprised he looked so guilty and upset about it.

It hurt, yeah, but she had been through worse.

Yet somehow she knew that telling him that wouldn't make him feel any better.

To her shock, he then opened his mouth and started sucking on her hand, trying to stop the bleeding, his face bright red.

Anny's was too.

They sat there for a moment before Anny said,

"I'm fine, it's just a little blood."

"It doesn't matter." He said softly, "It's still my fault."

Anny looked at him, then sighed and flushed as she let him continue to suck her hand for a little longer until the bleeding had stopped.

It was almost funny, she was the one bleeding yet he was the most hurt by it.

After it stopped he let go of her hand.

"Thanks, Tee." She said, feeling that she was probably gonna regret what she said next, but she _hated_ seeing him like this, "It feels a lot better."

Tee turned the same color as his hair as he let her get up and walk away, then smiled.

He was glad he was able to make her feel better.

.


	3. More words 3

**Smoke**

.

Tee scowled with his arms crossed on the bed

Ratted out by his own kids

Anny walked into the bedroom and looked at him, a little angry, but obviously more hurt as she tossed a half empty pack of cigarettes next to him.

"We said we'd both stop when we first found out I was pregnant with Andy." She said in a soft, stern voice.

Tee winced, "I know, it's just…" he slid his hands over his face until he was combing his hair back with his fingertips, "I dunno, sometimes it helps take the edge off."

"Edge off what?" she asked, sitting on his other side.

"Work." He said plainly.

"Like?"

He sighed as he looked down at his feet, ashamed,

"Like how the studio's not been doing very well lately, like how, if I don't somehow figure out how to get more people coming in, the bank'll probably shut it down and take it, and if I really don't find a way to get more people, then they might even put a lean on the house."

Anny looked at him, concerned, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hurt now the only emotion he could hear in her voice.

"Because I didn't want to let you or the kids down." He said softly.

Anny pulled her husband into a tight embrace,

"Tee, you've never let us down and you never will."

Tee hugged back, feeling a weigh lift off his chest now that he told Anny what was wrong.

"Okay." She said, "We'll go over the numbers together and then we'll brainstorm some ideas of what to do with the kids, they might have some ideas about what other kids their age want to do in their spare time and then we can get people to come."

Tee nodded in agreement, grateful that she was so understanding about everything and knew a good way to fix his problem.

She then scooped up the pack of cigarettes, "And from now on, whenever you're stressed, you rely on _us_, not this _crap_." She said firmly as she tossed it into the trash.

Tee smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

.

**Birds**

.

Anny scowled as she dashed after the stupid seagull that had snatched her new earrings from her hand, An and Double-N right behind her as she shouted at it.

Her mom had gotten them for her for her birthday and she had wanted to show them to her friends, so she pulled them out of the fancy box that they had been in and held them up for her best friends to admire…

When the stupid seagull stole her earrings.

"I _hate_ birds!" Anny said with a snarl as she unknowingly chased it into the trailer park where it then remembered it could fly higher then Anny could reach and soared towards the sky.

Anny stared up at it, defeated and heartbroken as her best friends finally caught up with her, looking up at the seagull, then at their short friend's expression as it flew away with her earrings.

Anny felt as if she was gonna cry, she had really liked those earrings, they were pretty and they had been one of the nicest presents she'd ever received.

Then, outta nowhere, a rock _whammed_ into the seagull, making it drop Anny's earrings into her hands.

The Ans looked in the direction the rock had come from, only to see Tee Kanker snarl up at the sky from the doorway of his trailer home.

"I hate birds." He grumbled as he slunk back into his home, grumbling about 'stupid winged rats, making so much freaking noise, can't a guy watch TV in peace?'

Not noticing the Ans were basically right in front of his trailer.

Anny looked at the trailer for a moment, processing what just happened,

Did she and Tee Kanker actually have something in common?

She felt her face grow hot for some reason before shaking the thought away and turning to her friends,

"See? Even _Kankers_ can't stand 'um!"

.

**Son**

.

Andy stomped into the house, fuming and grumbling.

Anny looked up from her laptop and watched as her short twelve year old son then stopped in the middle of the hallway, "FRIGGIN' JERKS!" he finally shouted, obviously frustrated.

"Something you wanna talk about, kiddo?" Anny asked him. He looked at her, fury burning in his eyes, "A bunch of jerks from school were making fun of me for being short!" he cried, kicking at the air.

Anny looked at him for a minute then closed her computer and got up, "Come here, I wanna show you something." She told him as she walked into the living room. Andy followed her as she pulled out a thick photo album and sat onto the couch, patting on the spot beside her for him. He sat, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

She flipped through the pages until she got to the one she wanted him to see and gently poked him with her long fingernail then indicated which photo she wanted him to look at.

Andy leaned over to looked at the photo and his eyes widened as he then grabbed the book from her and looked from his mom to the picture and back again.

"_**This**__ was__** you**_?" He asked her, dumbfounded, "But you're so… so… _tiny_!"

Anny nodded, "I was the shortest kid in the cul-de-sac, even the younger kids were taller then me, but I went through a_ huge_ growth spurt before high school and look at me now." She then gently kissed the top of his head, "Be patient, you'll be looking down at those losers soon enough."

Andy smiled and hugged his mother tight,

"Thanks, Mom."

.

**Daughter**

.

Tee's jaw was hanging down from his face as he watched his three year old daughters doing a part of 'The Nutcracker' for him after only watching it an hour ago being done by his advanced class, wearing feathery pink boas and crowns made from construction paper and tape.

When they were done, they ran up to him, their eyes wide with anticipation and said,

"Did we do it right, Daddy?"

Tee pulled his baby girls in to his arms,

"Of course you did, you two are absolutely perfect!"

Mia and Tia flushed with pride as he gave his little girls each a kiss on the cheek and hugged them tight. He then let them go and gave a little bow that made them giggle as he asked, "May I have this dance my ladies?"

They squealed with laughter and nodded vigorously as they each grabbed his hand and laughed loudly as he spun them in circles and lifted them up in the air.

.

**Hair**

.

Anny smiled, swinging her feet excitedly as her older sister carefully brushed her hair so she could style it.

The four year old had begged and pleaded with her sister to put her hair in the pretty bun she had put her own in earlier that week and she finally gave in and agreed.

Anny glanced back at her sister, a huge smile on her face, "Thanks Tiffy!" she said, her eyes bright with admiration, "You're the best big sister _ever_!"

Tiffany flushed and smiled as she put the brush down and picked up a ponytail holder as she purred, "Tell me something I don't know, Sweetie."

.

**Story**

.

Andy and his sisters looked at their father with wide eyes,

"Plllleeeaasssse?" Mia begged.

"Prettty pleasssee?" Tia pleaded.

"You three have heard that story a million times." Tee said, "Aren't you tired of hearing it?"

"Are you kidding?" Andy cried, "Hearing how you and Uncle Larie and Uncle Jay met Mom, Aunt An and Aunt Double-N is our favorite story, we'll _never_ get tired of it."

"Never!" Mia and Tia agreed.

Tee sighed and gave his kids a small smile, "Fine. I'll tell ya it again, but then you're all going to bed, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Okay, so it happened a long time ago when your mom, aunts, uncles and me were only six…"

.

**Babysitter**

.

Andy, Mia and Tia were _not_ happy campers today.

Their parents were supervising a dance contest at the studio and wouldn't be back until late, leaving them with a… ughhh

_Babysitter_

Now, this had been a difficult thing for Anny and Tee, since Andy, Mia and Tia had scared many a sitter away with crazy schemes that seemed almost too laughable to have ever worked.

But they did.

Andy had already come up with three options on how to get rid of this one, while Mia and Tia watched their parents make final adjustments to their formal wear in their bathroom, giving them hurt and angry looks whenever they made eye contact with them in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and Anny smirked as she walked to the door and answered it,

"Thanks again, Sis, I owe ya one." She said, catching her children off guard.

They dashed to the door and looked to see…

"AUNT TIFFANY!" they cried happily as they hugged her legs

She hugged them back, and looked up at her younger sister, "Yeah, cause I hate spending time with my adorable nieces and handsome nephew." Tiffany replied sarcastically.

Tee wrapped his arm around his wife, "We'll be back late and we already ordered a pizza and paid for it, it should be here soon."

"Sounds good, I'll see ya when you get back." Tiffany said, scooping the three Kanker children into her arms and walking further into the house.

Once Anny and Tee left, Andy looked up at her eagerly,

"Are you gonna show us how to make more booby traps, Aunt Tiffany?"

"And how to do our hair all pretty like yours?"

"All that and more," she promised with a smile on her face.

She loved it when she got to babysit.

.

**Secret**

.

Andy looked back and forth before dashing past the doorway, humming the Mission Impossible theme song, looking determined.

Tee looked up from the TV and saw him then roll across the floor singing, "Dun, dun da da da da, dun dun dun do do do..."

"Andy, what are you doing?"

Andy looked up at his dad, a little embarrassed that he had gotten caught, "…Practicing playing secret agent for when I'm playing it later with Sheldon and Allbert."

"Why are you practicing?"

"Cause Sheldon's good at distracting and All can make all the cool gadgets so I've got to be the sneaky one, so I'm practicing." He then looked up at his dad, "Can you keep it a secret, I don't want them to know that I'm not very sneaky."

Tee smiled, "You're secret's safe with me… Also a little advise, you'd be a lot sneakier if you weren't singing that song."

"But they play them in the movies all the time!"

"They put the music in after they film it."

"Oh!" Andy smiled, "Thanks Dad!"

.

**Fixed**

.

Mia and Tia looked at the cupcakes they had made that were now smushed on the floor.

Tears began falling down their faces,

They had made them for Andy's birthday since they couldn't figure out what to give him, they decided to make him cupcakes.

And now they were wrecks.

Anny and Tee glanced into the kitchen to find their eight year old daughters sobbing and a large cupcake tray on the floor with smushed cupcakes everywhere.

"What happened in here?" Anny asked as they ran in to inspect the twins for injuries.

Tia barely managed to say, "A stupid bird came in and…"

"…scared us when we –hic!- had just taken them out of the –hic!- oven." Mia finished, hiccupping.

"AND NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE ANDY FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!" they wailed in unison.

Tee and Anny were trying to calm them down when Andy walked in.

He looked at the cupcakes on the ground, then at his sisters, then scooped up all the cupcakes off the ground and carefully cut off the parts that had touched the ground and put them on a plate and handed it to his sisters,

"Here, fixed it."

He said, then pushed up his sleeves as he stomped towards the door, saying

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some stupid birds to throttle for making my little sisters cry."

.


	4. More Words 4

**Aunt**

**.**

Tiffany looked at her younger sister, it had taken hours of pain and Anny might have broken her hand in the process, but she had done it.

She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

She watched as Tee used what looked like a tiny turkey baser (which he and Anny joked about being a small Canadian Squirt Gun) and got goop out of the little boy's face before handing the little squirt to his mother.

She watched warmly as her sister and her husband admired their child for a few minutes before Anny said, "Hey Aunt Tiffany, you wanna hold him?"

Tiffany stood there for a moment, then smiled,

"Sure, hand him over." She said, Tee carefully placed his son into her arms.

Tiffany admired the tiny creature in her arms and thought,

'Aunt Tiffany, huh? I like the sound of that.'

.

**Award**

.

Five year old Andy looked at his family's trophy case, and looked at his Dad's many Olympic gold medals in fencing and smiled as he put his small little league trophy next to it, feeling proud of himself.

One day he'd have a gold medal too, and when he got it, he'd put it right next to his dad's, but for now, this trophy was fine, after all, his dad's first trophy was the dance contest trophy that he won with his mom.

He just had to do it one award at a time.

.

**Pet**

.

Four year old Anny walked carefully to the car, where her sister was waiting for her, with the baggy that contained her new fish in her hands.

After spending the two dollars her mom had given her to spend on carnival games trying to win a fish and getting laughed at by some older boys, Tiffany had won the prettiest fish for her and then beat the boys up for picking on her little sister, shouting at them that if they ever picked on her again, they'd be sorry.

She hopped into the car and, to her surprise, her sister drove her to a pet shop and bought everything they'd need to take care of it.

When they got home, the two of them worked together to finish the tank and when it was time to put the fish in, Tiffany held Anny up while she carefully poured the fish into it's new home.

Anny looked up at her sister, "Thanks Tiffy." She said, truly grateful for her sister's help.

"Yeah, well, when I'm a pop star I won't have time to take care of our fish, so you'll have to take care of it on your own, okay?"

Anny lit up, "Okay! Don't you worry, Tiffy, I can do it!"

Tiffany smiled and ruffled her sister's hair, "I know you can."

.

**Flowers**

.

Fourteen year old Anny was walking to her locker to get her lunch and was looking forward to sitting with her best friends at lunch, as always. When she noticed that two of the older girls were pointing at her and giggling.

Anny turned away from them and did her best to ignore them as she opened her locker to retrieve her lunch.

"It's probably full of twinkies and pie!" one girl giggled.

"More like bacon and lard!" the other chuckled.

Anny frowned angrily as she quickly snatched up her lunch and dashed to the cafeteria.

It wasn't the first time someone had called her fat, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying, she didn't want to give those harpies the satisfaction that they had gotten to her, that their cruel taunts had made her feel unattractive and unwanted.

What Anny didn't know was that Tee had been around the corner and realized that she was upset and hurt.

Later, when Anny was grabbing her things from her locker to go home, she found a red rose in her locker with a note written in a scratchy handwriting,

'Their just jealous cause they still have to stuff their bras while you're all natural'

Anny laughed and smiled as she pocketed the note and tucked the flower behind her ear as she walked towards where she knew An and Double-N would be waiting for her, grateful to the guy who had gave her the flower.

.

**Jawbreakers**

.

Five year old Anny looked at her sister, who was swallowing the last of a jawbreaker as she came into the house.

"Hey Sis, why do you like jawbreakers so much?" she asked her.

Tiffany looked over at her sister, "Don't cha know? Jawbreakers are the best candy in the whole wide world!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause they taste sweeter when you're eating them with your best friends." Tiffany said with a smile.

Anny lowered her head, she didn't have any friends in general, the only other girls in the cul-de-sac were Karen, who was mean to her and always hung out with Nate, and Jenny, who always talked to a hunk of wood named Plankette and basically was a loner.

Tiffany realized her mistake and looked at her sympathetically, "Hey, don't worry about it, Anny. I heard that two new families are moving in soon, maybe you'll make a friend then." She said, trying to make her lonely little sister feel better.

Anny's lip quivered and her eyes began to water,

Karen, Jenny and Nate had all moved in that year, before then, everyone was closer to Tiffany's age, so Anny had always been stuck by herself, and although she did her best to hide it, she hated being alone. She wanted people around her to notice her and like her and she wanted everyone to be her friend, but she was alone.

Tiffany reached into her pockets and pulled out two jawbreakers, "Well, until you make friends, I'll eat jawbreakers with ya."

"But you said it only tastes better when you eat it with your best friends." Anny sniffled.

"Well, until ya find some friends of your own, I don't mind being your best friend." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Really?" Anny asked, her eyes wide with hope and gratitude.

Tiffany shoved a jawbreaker into her little sister's mouth and popped the other into her own, "Really." She said.

.

**Book**

.

Fourteen year old Tee looked from his Sex-Ed textbook to Anny and back again, he _still_ couldn't believe that Anny had grown in so many fun ways in two brief months.

He glanced into his book, wondering if she would become even more curvy and wonderful. He flipped through the book until he got to a page about what happened to women when they got pregnant and an eager smile crawled up his face when he read how women became even_ curvier_ when pregnant to help with the baby.

Tee then quickly flipped back to the page he was supposed to be on, his face red, who was he, Larie? Why had he looked that up? He propped his elbow onto the table and held up his head and looked at the chalkboard, surprised to find the answer to his question was written up there;

'Hormones.'

.

**Clothes**

.

Anny was reading a magazine on her bed, waiting for Mia and Tia to finish the last of the detail work on the dress they made for her.

"Mom!" Mia cried.

"It's ready!" Tia said.

They handed her the dress and Anny put it on, the twins helped her with the zipper in the back and they walked to the mirror in the closet and Mia and Tia circled her to inspect their handiwork.

After three laps, they smiled, "Perfect!" they cried in unison.

Then they heard two male cries from down the hall, then they heard Andy shout, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PANTY STEALING SACKS OF SHIT!"

"Ugh, it's Calvin…" Mia moaned.

"And Noah again." Tia groaned.

Tee called into the room as he slipped his head inside, "Anny, Andy found them in the girls' room again, we'll have to get a new lock againnn…" he froze at the sight of her, his face quickly turning red.

Mia and Tia looked at their dad and smiled,

"We _are_ good!" Mia cried.

"So good!" Tia agreed.

The twins then slipped out to watch Andy beat up the perverts while giggling at their dad's reaction to their mom in the clothes they made.

After Andy was done beating them up outside, the three of them walked into the house, only to hear banging and moans from upstairs. They then quickly walked back outside.

"They'll be at it for a while, wanna go to Selena's for lunch?" Andy asked his sisters, they smiled and nodded, silently proud that their work'd had such an effect on their parents.

.

**Grandma**

.

Jessica and Bethany stood in front of a wall of glass, staring at the same bundle wrapped in blue in the next room.

"I don't think I can do it." Bethany murmured.

"You'll be fine." Jessica said plainly with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You don't understand, I can't be a grandma, I wasn't even a mother!" she cried. "I was never there for Tee. I don't know how to act with him, let along my grandson!

"Well, you called him your grandson." Jessica replied, then smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder, "That's a start."

Bethany looked nervously at the small bundle beyond the glass at a particular baby boy with a small bundle of red curls on the top of his head, a little blue sheet of paper in front of his little glass crib that read

'Andy Tee Kanker'

.


End file.
